warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding the Ruins
Alleginaces LightningClan Leader Shatterstar - Silver tom with dark blue-grey markings on tail Deputy Bluesky - Russian blue she-cat with white splotches on back Medicine Cat Dawnpool - Cream she-cat with black spots on neck. Apprentice, Specklepaw Warriors Brookpelt - Russian blue she-cat Sparrowclaws - Black and brown patched tom Apprentice, Foxpaw Dovewing - Large white tom Eaglefeather - Brown tom with a cream belly Snowfall - Pure white she-cat Apprentice, Rushpaw Blackfur - Black and dark silver she-cat Beepatch - Black and gold tom Lunarstorm - Slender silver she-cat Apprentices Specklepaw - Light grey tom Rushpaw - Silvery grey tom Foxpaw - Small dark ginger tom Queens Frosteyes - Silvery black she-cat Elders None. Kits Rainkit - Brown tom Bramblekit - Light brown tabby tom NightClan Leader Sprucestar - Dark cream she-cat Deputy Kestrelwatcher - Dark black tabby she-cat Apprentice, Copperpaw Medicine Cat Skythorn - White tabby tom Warriors Leopardstream - Skinny dark black tabby tom Moosepelt - Huge, mottled, light brown tom Antivy - Bright ginger tom Goldenears - Cream tom with golden ears Honeyspark - Sleek white she-cat Thistleflower - A fluffy grey she-cat Daybranch - Fluffy white and grey she-cat Oddstep - Nimble, bright ginger she-cat Apprentice, Loudpaw Apprentices Loudpaw - Russet colored tom Copperpaw - Smokey black she-cat Queens Mistyspark - Night black she-cat Elders Thunderbranch - Golden she-cat with a large scar across her back Kits Owlkit - Black and white she-cat MoorClan Leader Harestar - Black and brown she-cat Deputy Mistbird - Blue-grey she-cat Medicine Cat Branchfall - Lively, dark grey and white tom Apprentice, Molepaw Warriors Jaggedstripe - Very golden brown tom with light splotches Cypressfang - A battle scarred black and white tom Brackencall - Pale tabby she-cat Apprentice, Eelpaw Poppyflight - Golden tabby she-cat with white paws Paledapple - Light orange tom Silentface - Blue she-cat Apprentice, Longpaw Silverpond - Speckled white tom Flameswirl - A slender calico she-cat Apprentices Molepaw - Black tom Longpaw - Speckled white tom Eelpaw - Speckled white she-cat Queens Rowancall - Blind white she-cat Ravenpuddle - Long haired, black she-cat with very long whiskers Elders Blossomwish - Russet colored tom Kits Minkkit - Bright ginger she-cat Amberkit - White and ginger tom Cherrykit - Light orange she-cat Birdkit - Dark black she-cat Pricklekit - Grey she-cat BrookClan Leader Adderstar - Huge, dark grey and white tom with a white muzzle Deputy Mudbriar - Dark brown tom Apprentice, Wolfpaw Medicine Cat Fishfern - Creamy brown tom with lighter chest and paws Apprentice, Robinpaw Warriors Sageleaf - Dark orange tom Apprentice, Flintpaw Toadmoon - Dark calico she-cat Apprentice, Rainpaw Brambleriver - Brown and white tabby tom with gold-green eyes Apprentice, Breezepaw Lightstep - Golden she-cat Shellshine - Red tabby she-cat Swiftspring - Fierce blue she-cat with long curved claws Apprentices Robinpaw - Grey and white tom Rainpaw - Agile black tom Flintpaw - Cream tabby she-cat Wolfpaw - Speckled white she-cat with darker orange stripes Breezepaw - Black and white she-cat with heterochromia Queens Amberblossom - Light orange she-cat with yellow eyes Elders Deerstem - Wiry creamy brown tom Kits Brownkit - Brown she-cat Cats Outside Clans Slaughter - Bengal tom with a strange collar Kiara - Orange tabby she-cat with white paws Ash - Dark grey tom The Eclipse Prophecy Seven warriors walk the path, To find the clan of ruin, At the eclipse, the wind will whip, And the clouds hide the full moon, So only if they find the lost clan will the cats be spared the evils wrath. Chapter One "Come on, Brambleriver! Don't be a snail!" Thistleflower called over her shoulder to the BrookClan warrior. Lunarstorm chuckled as they padded through the unexplored trees beyond NightClan. Flameswirl, a she-cat from MoorClan, was by Lunarstorm's side, helping to lead. She gave Flameswirl a smile, which was not returned. Lunarstorm glanced back at the other cats they were traveling with. There was the aforementioned Thistleflower, a ditsy NightClan she, and her sister, the more mature Daybranch. There was also the flirtatious Brambleriver, and his apprentice Breezepaw, from BrookClan. Finally, there was Flameswirl's clanmate Cypressfang. Then, at the very back, was the NightClan medicine cat, who was planning to accompany them for a day. Breezepaw raced by, pouncing at a beetle. The apprentice turned to give Lunarstorm a small smile. Lunarstorm nodded back. She tilted back her head to gaze up at the early morning sky, where the sun was still rising. Her head fell back down as she was forced to duck under an above ground tree root. Flameswirl was now several pawsteps ahead of Lunarstorm.Category:Content (Drawkill Dragon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)